happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Disco Bear/Trivia
General Trivia *The only female character he has yet to flirt with is Lammy. *According to the "Collect Them All" section in the First Blood DVD, Disco Bear was the Frisbee champion of 1972. *In the episode selection of the Second Serving DVD, Disco Bear has his own brand of cereal called "Disc-O's". The box has a 70's look to it, while the cereal (resembling Cheerios) is most likely unhealthy. It can also be seen in a wallpaper on the site along with Handy's cereal. *He is depicted as one of the wealthiest characters. *He also has a whole wardrobe, including a pair of blue leopard-pattern long-sleeved two-piece pajamas, some red and white workout clothes, a brown skiing outfit, and a leopard-pattern speedo. *Disco Bear is the only character who can enunciate real words on a regular basis, without making it hard to understand clearly. *Disco Bear seems to be friends with Flaky, despite (or maybe because of) him only flirting with her two times. *He is the only character with a voice who doesn't include any screaming voice clips in the See & Scream feature of the Third Strike DVD. *Disco Bear is the only main character who lacks a reoccurring goof with his design. *Giggles appears in every episode that Disco Bear survives in. *Disco Bear is the eighteenth character to come back to life after dying, as he died in Rink Hijinks and appeared later in Class Act. *Disco Bear seems to have his own theme song. *In Easy Comb, Easy Go, he's capable of doing Michael Jackson's Moonwalk, and can also spin like him. *In his Halloween Smoochie, Disco Bear's last costume resembles Michael Jackson's Thriller outfit (the option itself titled Thrillah). Another tie to him is that they both love music and dancing. *His internet season 1 pop-up shows a quick version of the dance he did in Stayin' Alive. *Disco Bear starred in a short video called Disco Bears All. It is a short film about Disco Bear selling videos about how to get the ladies to like you. Warren Graff has stated that the video is fake, despite it having the exact same animation technique and having the Mondo Mini Shows title card at the opening. *He is similar to Cartoon Network's "Johnny Bravo" because they both seem fairly wealthy; both of them are egocentric and proud of themselves; they hit on females frequently, but almost never succeed in getting with them and usually end up injured; and both of them have a very long and perfect hair (though their hairstyles are very different), which they take very seriously when it comes to looking good. He is also similar to Brock in the "Pokemon" anime for similar reasons. *The creators used to hate Disco Bear until they started to like him better in the later episodes. Design *He is the only character with chest hair, as seen in the episodes Wishy Washy, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, and Sea What I Found. **Though Lumpy has chest hair in Ski Patrol. **Though he appears without any chest hair in By the Seat of Your Pants, so he most likely shaved it off to prevent his chest hair to slow him down while swimming. *He is the second character (after Lumpy) to have visible nipples. *He is sometimes mistaken for a lion (because of his afro, color, and growling). *The first and, so far, only time he was bald was in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Disco Bear doesn't have a tail, which is odd as real bears have tails (though small and stubby ones). **None of the other bear characters have (visible) tails either. Episode Statistics *Disco Bear has appeared in some internet series and TV series episodes with Lumpy. If Disco Bear has a starring role, Lumpy has either starring, featuring, or appearance roles. If Lumpy has a starring role, Disco Bear has either starring, featuring, or appearance roles. *Despite his low survival rate, he survives in the only Season 1 Internet episode he has actually appeared in. He also survives in a HTF Break episode he also appeared in. **In addition, he only died in the one irregular episode, Cubtron Z. *''Stayin' Alive'' is the only regular episode where Disco Bear survives without starring Lumpy. *He is one of the few characters who starred in three TV episodes. The others are Pop, Cub, The Mole, Giggles, Russell, Flippy, and Splendid. *Disco Bear is one of the five characters who have not yet got a season 3-4 featuring pop-up. The others are Lifty, Shifty, Flippy and Splendid. *Disco Bear has co-starred with Giggles, Petunia (twice), Flaky (twice), Cub (thrice), Lumpy (four times), and Pop. **Like most characters, Disco Bear co-stars with Lumpy the most. *The only starring roles he survives are Stayin' Alive, A Change of Heart, and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Disco Bear survived his debut in the TV series, along with Russell, Pop, Flaky, Splendid, and Flippy. *He has an appearance role in As You Wish when he should have had a featuring role. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Flaky, Nutty, and The Mole appeared in all of his starring roles. Handy dies in all three episodes, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty and Lumpy die in two episodes. Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, and The Mole survive all of the episodes. *In the TV series, he doesn't appear in Deep Six, Ten Speed, and Twelfth Night. *He along with Giggles, The Mole, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Sniffles, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels don't appear in any of the Still Alive episodes. **In addition, he is the only bear character who didn't appear in a Still Alive episode. *He is the only character to be shown only once in the first internet season. *''Sea What I Found'' and A Vicious Cycle are the only episodes in which Disco Bear appears without any female characters. *All three of his appearances in Internet Season 3 are very brief. Splendid stars in two of them. Kills and Deaths *Disco Bear, Handy, and Splendid are the only characters to have no debatable deaths. *Disco Bear's deaths mostly involve his head, impalement, or explosions. *Disco Bear's injuries mostly involve getting burned. *Disco Bear is the seventeenth character to die in the TV series, the eighteenth in the Internet series and has never died the shorts. *''Ipso Fatso'' is the only episode where Disco Bear's death isn't caused by another character. *Disco Bear has five posthumous kills. He killed Lumpy (Wishy Washy and Rink Hijinks), Pop, Mime, and Sniffles (all in As You Wish). *Disco Bear is the only character to never kill another character since the TV series. *Disco Bear is the first character to die in Wishy Washy, As You Wish, and Double Whammy. He dies last in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! and Ipso Fatso. *He dies in every Season 2 and 4 episode he appears in. *He is the only character who rarely survives not to die at least once in Season 1. *If one ignores the fact that Disco Bear is a constant dancer, he would be the only character to die in every job where he is seen holding an occupation. * Disco Bear has the lowest and worst survival rate out of the four bear characters. *He survives 7 of the 28 episodes he appears in. *Disco Bear is the only bear character who is currently dead. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Disco Bear is one of the few characters to star in a sole cause episode and survive. The others are Cub and Nutty. *Out of the characters who rarely survive, Disco Bear is one of the few who have been the sole survivor of an episode. The others are Giggles, Cub, and Mime. *He is one of the many characters who have not killed a Generic Tree Friend yet. *His most frequent victim is Lumpy. *He's the most frequent victim of Mime. *Disco Bear always kills Cuddles, Toothy, and Handy in the same episodes. *He is one of the first victims of Flaky and Nutty (along with every other character except Lammy). *He is the first victim of Lifty and Shifty in the TV series. He is also the first character to be killed by them as a duo in the TV series. *''Ipso Fatso'' is Disco Bear's most famous episode he has starred in so far, because of his high kill count of Sniffles, Nutty, Russell, Handy, Cub, Cuddles, and Lumpy. *Disco Bear is one of the nine characters who have never intentionally killed a character. The others are: Toothy, Cub, Cuddles, Nutty, Lifty, Russell, (Debatably) Lammy, and Mime. Superlatives *Disco Bear is one of three characters to wear some kind of foot wear. The other characters are Cuddles and Russell. *He is one of the four main bear characters. The others are Pop, Cub, and Flippy. *Disco Bear is one of two characters to regularly be seen with human-like hair. The other character is Cro-Marmot. *Disco Bear is one of the eight characters wearing clothes. The others are Mime, Flippy, The Mole, Russell, Lammy, Pop, and Lumpy. *He is one of the main characters who do not die in their debut episodes, the others being Petunia, Handy, Lammy, Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Lumpy, Toothy (Debatable), and Mime. *He is one of the characters known for their excessive eating habits. The others are Nutty and Lumpy. *Disco Bear is one of the characters to wear pants, along with Russell and occasionally Lumpy. *He's one of the five characters who never appear in all three segments of a TV series episode, the other four being Splendid, Handy, Russell, and Nutty. *Disco Bear, Mr. Pickels, Lifty, Shifty, and Fliqpy are the only characters to have female enemies. Category:Trivia Category:Character Trivia